


Sharing Pipes

by Sinvolcano



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Thilbo, after BOFTA, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinvolcano/pseuds/Sinvolcano
Summary: Bilbo is back at the shire, and a visit from Kili and Fili remind him of how he grew closer to Thorin, and why he left.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write

Dirt was being harrowed and seeds were planted. He watered his crops, and cut dead leaves. The sun shined bright down on him and he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
When he was finished, he sat on a nearby bench and smoked his pipe weed, blowing smoke rings into the warm summer morning air. It had been but four months since he returned to the shire and he tried his best to become reacquainted with his normal routine.  
He often had to remind himself that he was okay, there were no creatures lurking as he tried to sleep, but it was to no avail. He still found himself on guard constantly, hiding a knife in his coat pocket for “safe keeping” or so he told himself. He closed his eyes and soaked in the breeze as it flew by, enjoying the sun, until a shadow was cast over him. 

“Hello there Mr. Boggins”

“That’s Baggins Kili” Bilbo jumped in surprise “Kili! Fili! What are you two doing here!?” Bilbo hugged each of them and smiled. 

“We wanted to make sure you were settling in well” Fili smiled and Bilbo ushered them inside his home. 

“Kili, boots off the table” Kili took his boots down only to put them back up as Bilbo poured the tea.

“Now you can’t honestly expect me to believe you two came simply to visit. Erebor was only just reclaimed, it was busy when i left and i’m sure it’s even more so now” Bilbo handed them each a cup and sat across from them at the table. Kili and Fili looked at eachother, a nervousness settling over them. 

Fili began “Well we missed you, it’s pretty boring without you. And-“

“And we believe uncle feels the same way.” Kili looked at Bilbo like a puppy dog, with pleading eyes that did not impress him. 

“Your uncle made up his mind, there is no reason for me to return. I am happy to share my home with you two while you stay shortly, but i expect you to return to Erebor soon. You two have duties you should be performing” Bilbo scolded them like a couple of children and they laughed awkwardly knowing he was in the right.

Six months ago Bilbo had lived in Erebor for the winter. He was unable to return as all the paths were snowed in, so he became fairly familiar with the interior of the mountain; he would tour it often in his free time. When he wasn’t wandering, he was in meetings helping with negotiations, standing by Thorin’s side and giving different points of view to the arguments. Thorin felt Bilbo was quite essential during the trades, he offered an outside and unbiased opinion to their talks that often helped smooth things over and gave everyone what they wanted.  
When the meeting was over, and everyone began to disperse, Thorin halted Bilbo speaking to him alone. “Would you join me in my chambers for some pipe weed?” Thorin and Bilbo had often shared pipe weed, but never had he asked him to his chambers. Bilbo felt a bit embarrassed at the request but agreed nonetheless. 

This became a nightly routine, Bilbo going to the kings chambers and them sitting in front of the fireplace smoking their pipes and talking about really anything. The first few visits mostly remained work related, but quickly their conversations turned personal. They would discuss their homes, past lives, the shire. Anything and everything.  
Bilbo sat on the floor and Thorin sprawled out on the sofa, comfortable and without a care. 

“What do you feel towards me Bilbo”  
The question came out of nowhere, Bilbo was surprised but answered

“You are my friend of course, i admire you and respect you” Bilbo assured

Thorin huffed and sat up on the sofa. He leaned down and Bilbo looked up meeting his gaze. Thorin brushed the hobbits hair from his forehead and Bilbo froze, unsure of what was occurring.  
“That is all?” Thorin spoke softly

Bilbo swallowed thickly and shrugged. Thorin leaned lower slowly, until their lips brushed. Bilbo remained wide eyed and their gaze never broke. Thorin had a seductive look in his eyes, as their lips touched he closed them, and Bilbo’s quickly followed. Bilbo’s heart jumped in his chest, he was unsure what to do with himself, but found himself following Thorin up onto the couch as he leaned back. Bilbo straddled the dwarf and they kissed passionately, slowly savouring the feeling. Thorin’s beard tickled on Bilbo’s skin and he quite enjoyed the feeling.  
“Thorin- I-I do enjoy this-“ 

“Hush, Put your worries aside, Bilbo” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s neck, kissing down onto his collarbone. He pulled off the hobbits shirt and kissed down his chest. Bilbos heart fluttered as Thorin pulled off his breeches, leaving him bare laying in front of him. Thorin rose from the couch and took Bilbo’s hand, dragging him to the bed. Bilbo sat on the edge and Thorin dropped down to his knees, taking the hobbits prick in his mouth. Bilbo moaned out and took hold of the dwarfs hair in both hands. Thorin set a slow pace as he savoured it, and made Bilbo go crazy with lust. Bilbo fell back into the furs and dug deeper into his grip on Thorin’s head, moaning out as Thorin sucked upwards.  
Thorin stopped and removed his clothes, crawling up Bilbo’s body and kissing him fiercely.  
Bilbo took hold of Thorin’s cock and stroked gently, earning a groan in return. Thorin thrust into his hand and moaned. Bilbo took both their cocks in his hands and stroked them both. Thorin put his head on Bilbos neck and his groans became louder until he came all over the hobbit. Bilbo watched as his muscles twitched, entranced by the beauty of the dwarf. Bilbo felt warm and hungered for more just watching and listening to Thorin. His body tensed and he closed his eyes as his orgasm over took. Bilbo wrapped his arm around Thorin’s neck pulling him in closer and yelling his name as he came. They panted together for a while, Thorin barely holding his own weight over top of the hobbit before he finally got the strength to roll off and collapse next to him.  
Bilbo lay there, confused and satisfied, for some time saying nothing. He could admit to himself he found himself attracted to Thorin before, but would never make a move on it because of who the dwarf was. And never would he have expected Thorin to engaged with him like this. His heart still raced, from coming down, and from the embarrassment as well. Thorin hummed and rolled back over to the hobbit, leaning his face over him and placing a kiss on Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo gave a tired moan and Thorin chuckled. 

...

Bilbo stood next to Thorin as normal, trying to keep his mind off what they had done the night before. He was failing. His mind constantly wandering off.  
“Bilbo.” Thorin broke his train of thought

“Hm?” 

“They asked you something?” Thorin looked at Bilbo with a raised brow

“Oh im sorry! Can you repeat yourself?” Bilbo felt flustered and when the meeting was finally over, he sighed and lowered his shoulders. 

“Are you alright Bilbo?” Thorin approached, concern showing on his face.  
Bilbo blushed and nodded “I’m fine of course!” He blurted

Thorin was not convinced. “Come, we’ll smoke some pipe weed together again”.

Bilbo swallowed.

“Thorin!”  
Bilbo was nude, on the dwarfs bed, being sucked off once again by the king. Thorin hummed as he went up and down on Bilbo’s prick. Bilbo could do nothing but hold onto that black mane and beg for release. When he came, he protested to draw out, but Thorin held him tight, making him squirt in the dwarfs mouth. Thorin swallowed it all and licked and kissed his way up the hobbits body.  
Thorin took his own cock in his hand and closed his eyes. He stroked himself over Bilbo, and the hobbit just watched, captured by the sounds and moves the dwarf made. Thorin cursed as he came, then pressed a rough kiss to Bilbo’s mouth, stroking himself still to get every bit of his orgasm. He lost his balance and nearly fell onto the hobbit but caught himself quickly. Bilbo could only imagine how quick he would suffocate if he were crushed by this grand dwarf. He chuckled softly at the thought, and Thorin joined him.  
Thorin rolled onto his side and perched his head on his hand, looking deeply into the hobbits eyes.  
“How do you feel for me now?” He smiled

“I-I don’t know” Bilbo mumbled, 

“You will in time, and i will wait” Thorin kissed the hobbits forehead and rose from the bed to fetch a cloth. 

...

Bilbo and Thorin shared beds for weeks, almost every night. Bilbo knew he was growing strong feelings for the dwarf, and he feared it. Suddenly he was on an entirely new adventure he didn’t realize he signed up for. There was no contract but it was a dangerous journey nonetheless. The shire awaited him, but the dwarf did too. Bilbo sighed and took a puff of his pipeweed. 

“Time for a celebration don’t you think?”Fili interrupted his solitude. 

“Celebrating what exactly?” Bilbo sighed

“I don’t know, but it would be fun” Kili added

The brothers looked at him intently and Bilbo shook his head “Absolutely not”.

Bilbo gathered his belongings in his chamber and hid them all over the place, under the bed, in the cabinets. Anything and everything they could break he was quick to swoop up.  
At his table held the entirety of Thorin’s company. Slamming their forks, shouting and laughing. A servant brought their food and they cheered. 

“Must you use my shirt as a napkin!” Bilbo yelled and tore it from Bofur’s hands, but they simply laughed and ignored him. Bilbo huffed and shrunk down, mumbling to himself. 

At the end of the night, everyone stumbled out of his chamber drunk and still laughing. He turned and his room was a mess. Broken glass and spilt drinks covered the table and floor. He sighed, and began cleaning the mess.

A knock on the door and Thorin strolled in.  
“Quite a party” He smiled

“Not that i agreed to it” Bilbo huffed

“They’ve left your room in ruins it seems” 

“Of course they have! And they destroyed my clothes using them as napkins and table cloths! Not to mention the antique plates i purchased they broke and the-“ Thorin stopped him, Bilbo was steaming and placed his hands on his hips.

“I will talk to them in the morning, for now, I’ll help you clean” Thorin began picking up shards of glass

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest but the dwarf was set in his decision. 

When all was clean they sat on the sofa and smoked more pipeweed together, watching the fire burn. 

“I have something to talk to you about Bilbo”

Bilbo looked at the dwarf and nodded his head, “What is it?”

“i believe i have made a mistake” Bilbo swallowed as Thorin spoke “I believe our relationship complicates things for you. I hear your words when you speak of the shire, it is your home. And when i approached you with affection, i complicated your mind i’m certain. You should return to the shire. I do not wish to be the one to take your home from you”. Bilbo’s heart sank in his chest.  
Thorin stood and looked down at the hobbit. “You will not be happy here, and i was foolish to believe you would. In a few weeks the paths will open, i will arrange for you to be on your way”.  
Bilbo went to speak but felt there were no words to say. He did wish to return to the shire, but he also wished to stay by Thorin’s side. This admittance from Thorin felt like an excuse to get rid of him to the hobbit. He felt angry and used. As Thorin walked out, his chest hollowed, the closing of the door slammed his heart shut. He would abandon Erebor, as Thorin commanded. However, he couldn’t help the tears that overcame him.


	2. The Start of a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is unsure as Thorin becomes another guest at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

Kili and Fili sat at his dinner table, joking and laughing so loud it echoed through Bag End. It had been some time since he had two bratty dwarves situated in his home and in a way, he missed it. Three days the brothers refused to leave, and it was going on a forth. He sighed as he cleaned the table of the dishes and crumbs, and the brothers raided his pantry once more.  
“Hey! no! no!!”

Three hard knocks hit his door, and Bilbo could only hope it wasn’t more dwarves. He opened his round door, and stood there was Thorin, with three guards behind him. He wore a fur coat and a small, more practical crown on his head.  
“May I come in?” 

“Oh! Of course!” Bilbo stuttered

Thorin ushered his guards to wait outside and walked into the hole in the ground looking around.  
“Have my nephews stopped by here?” He was straight to the point.  
Bilbo noticed how the house went quiet, the brothers seemed to have hid themselves. He would not take part in their games though. Bilbo was happy to send those two boys back to the mountain.  
“In the dining room” Bilbo whispered, pointing in their direction.

Thorin stomped his way over and Bilbo followed behind.  
Kili and Fili were nowhere in sight.

“You two will come out now”.  
Silence. 

“They were just right here” Bilbo assured

“Im sure they were”. Thorin looked around a bit before he sighed and took a seat, making a gesture as to ask if he could partake in the meal sprawled out on the table; Kili and Fili made themselves another it seems. Bilbo nodded and went looking for the brothers.  
He searched up and down the house, until finally, in his room he found the two brothers hiding in his closet.  
“Enough of that you two!” Bilbo tried to pull them out of the closet, but they were adamant and instead tried pulling him in. Thorin walked in to see the three fighting eachother and quickly put a stop.  
“Enough! We are leaving”

“But uncle, we-“ 

Thorin raised his hand and they stopped and made their way from the room. 

Bilbo sighed and brushed his clothes off, now all crinkled from Kili and Fili’s pulling.  
“Some ale then?”

Bilbo found it was quite awkward sitting alone with Thorin at his table, nothing like before when they could talk for hours. Instead they sat in silence.

“It is good to see you are doing well here” Thorin broke the silence

“Ah yes! I have just started my garden again! I have huge tomato and corn plants!” Bilbo smiled, and Thorin looked away. 

“It is good to see you Bilbo” Bilbo’s heart thumped in his chest 

“Mm? I thought you were happy to have me sent away?” Bilbo was quick to snap at Thorin, despite being happy to see him aswell. Bilbo rose from his seat and went to pour himself another glass of ale

“That’s not true Bilbo” Thorin stood up and walked over to him. “It was not easy to see you go” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand but quickly let it go, seconding guessing himself.

Bilbo nearly chugged down his next glass, and his one after that and after that. 

Thorin leaned on the edge of the table looking down at the hobbit, smiling as he spoke of his gardening and the grief he gets from relatives.  
“I believe you’ve had too much Bilbo”

Bilbo glared at Thorin, as Thorin tried to take his glass away he stole it back, and chugged the rest down. 

“Come lets share some pipeweed” Bilbo commanded, and Thorin followed him outside.  
Bilbo in his tipsy state, paid no mind to the dwarves just outside his gate, completely focused on blowing his rings into the night sky. 

Thorin rummaged through his pockets “I seem to have lost my pipe, it seems i will-“ Bilbo passed his pipe over to Thorin, the dwarf was surprised then smiled and took it from him, taking a few long puffs.

Thorin stirred and passed the pipe back “I sent you home simply because i know what it is like to live away from it, i did not want that for you Bilbo” 

Bilbo huffed and rolled his eyes “You had no choice, i do. It is different Thorin”

“You left happily enough” Thorin refuted

“I left angry you stubborn dwarf” Thorin chuckled and was passed the pipe once more

Thorin pondered for a moment, and sat in comfort staring up at the stars, until he felt a weight against his shoulders. He looked over to see Bilbo passed out against him, snores slowly leaving his mouth.

Bilbo woke the next morning with a headache, and the sun shine make his eyes sore. He dragged himself out of bed and closed his curtains, then snuggled back up in the blankets to fall asleep once more. The door was pushed open slowly and Thorin crept in. He sat on the edge of the bed and Bilbo feigned sleep. Thorin stroked his hair lightly, Bilbo opened his eyes and Thorin smiled. 

“What are you doing?” Bilbo muttered

“I must take my leave soon, i just wanted to say goodbye”

Bilbo got an angry look on his face then pulled the covers over his head “Go then!” 

Thorin frowned and pulled the covers back “Do you hate me?”

Bilbo glared at Thorin then sighed “How do you feel for me Thorin?”

Thorin was taken aback at his own words. “Amralizu” he smiled softly

“I do not speak dwarvish you ass!” Bilbo rolled over to face the other direction, but he could not get comfy now, steaming with rage. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. 

“What do you wish of me?” Thorin leaned against the doorway, watching the hobbit as he moved around the kitchen.

“I don’t know! Nothing! Go on your way!” Bilbo huffed

“I do not want to part with you on these terms” Thorin frowned

Bilbo poured himself a cup of tea, and sighed as Thorin watched him intently. 

“Let’s go outside”

They shared Bilbo’s pipe, and ended up speaking of Erebor, and how his trades and repairs were going, Bilbo found himself giving Thorin advice on how to improve his downfalls and Thorin smiled in agreement.  
“I’ve missed hearing your opinion Hobbit, it’s been very useful” Bilbo found that was at least the second time Thorin said he missed him, Fili and Kili were right. Bilbo blushed at the realization, and old feelings came flooding back. He suppressed those feelings in the past with anger and distractions. He could not deny though often during the nights he found himself dreaming of Thorin’s touch and his voice in his ear once again. 

Thorin passed back the pipe  
“It took you some time im sure to get here, and it will be a journey back, you should stay and rest a bit longer” Bilbo embarrassed himself giving out such a request to Thorin.  
Thorin stayed silent for a moment then nodded, “Its been some time since i’ve had your hobbit cooking. That meal last night has left me craving more i must admit” He smiled and Bilbo chuckled. 

Kili and Fili commenced their best behaviour when Thorin joined at the dinner table. Bilbo set the plates and cutlery with precision and took his seat at the far end.  
Despite all the recipes Bilbo put to work, all the elbow grease he put into making extravagant meals, he was still failing. No matter what he cooked it could not satisfy this hobbit, as what he craved was something more. He hungered for the dwarf king so much it made him sick to the stomach knowing Thorin would leave soon. This realization caused him to unsettle in his seat, he could not meet Thorin’s eyes for fear that the dwarf would see right through and read his mind. Bilbo cursed himself for feeling this way. Thorin was the one who sent him away! He should not be so easily seduced by this dwarf! He’d just be used and tossed aside once again.... 

Fili and Kili were sent to clean up by their uncle, leaving the hobbit and Thorin alone once more.  
“Why did you come here yourself? surely the king under the mountain is too busy to come chasing after his nephews”

Thorin smiled, “They will not listen to anyone else” Bilbo knew that was a lie, if Dwalin or Balin were sent, along with many others they would come. Perhaps it would be more difficult, but they would get the job done.  
Bilbo fought his instinct to refute Thorin’s claim, he did not want to fall into any traps. 

As the sun was setting over the shire, Bilbo sit outside alone, puffing his pipe.  
He enjoyed the small amount of solitude he could muster with his house now being the host of three dwarves. Kili sat next to him on the bench and sighed.

“ is there something I can help you with Kili?” 

“oh nothing” He sighed once again, and Bilbo felt irritated at the charade this dwarf was playing

“oh out with it already!” Bilbo spat

“it’s just you know, thorin sent you away because this is where he felt you wanted to be, but if you were to come back on your own...” Kili looked at Bilbo intently

Bilbo blushed at the dwarfs proposal.  
“absolutely not! If he wants me there then he will have to ask me himself!” Bilbo huffed

“is that all?” Kili smiled and stroked back to the house. Bilbo’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

Shortly after Thorin strolled out of the house and approached Bilbo, sitting next to him on the bench. Thorin seemed flustered and did not speak a word as he sat. Bilbo’s heart raced in his chest and he took another big puff of his pipe before passing it to Thorin. Bilbo sighed, contemplating the situation he’s gotten himself into.

“Thorin i-“

“Bilbo.” Thorin stopped him “I have wronged you, I have offended you, and I believe I have hurt you. I apologize”

Bilbo was shocked and blushed in embarrassment, he nodded and Thorin continued “I do not wish to make you do anything you don’t want to. You may stay here and you will always be welcome in Erebor, or-“ Thorin looked to the sky “You may come with me back to Erebor, and stay by my side once again. I will do my best to make it your home, and will love you with all my heart.” 

Bilbo was speechless, he stuttered trying to form words, but instead his heart simply raced and he sit their embarrassed and in awe of Thorin’s request. 

“We will be leaving in the morning, I give you till then to make up your mind.” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and placed a kiss, before making his way back into Bag End. 

Bilbo sat there for what felt like hours, his pipe went cold and ash swept into the wind. He made his way to his bed, and lay awake pondering what to do next.

When morning came the dwarves we’re preparing to leave. Bilbo woke to the sound of ponies and dwarves yelling in their language. A swarm of anxiety overtook the hobbit as he realized he had no more time. He feared what might happen if he were to travel to the lonely mountain once more, but this time to never return.  
The dwarves did not call on him this morning. Bilbo stayed under the covers hoping for time to slow but it did not, and as the caravan rode off, his heart sunk in his chest. 

Bilbo rose from bed and made his way to the kitchen. As he poured himself a cup of tea his hand shook uncontrollably, he sighed and put the kettle down.  
“I suppose I must” Bilbo mumbled to himself.

He made his way to the door hoping he could catch the caravan, but instead he was greeted by Thorin about to knock. 

“I’d like to come on one condition” Bilbo blurted

“Anything” 

“You may not make decisions for me anymore” Thorin smiled made his way inside.

...

Bilbo was not about to leave his home behind all together, he insisted he bring along, well most of his belongings. Thorin simply smiled and agreed, they filled up the wagon with Bilbo’s things and made their way back to the Lonely mountain. 

Bilbo felt joy encompass himself, he was content to be by Thorin’s side once again. He rode his pony next to the dwarf and smiled, but as they made their way, fear took over.


	3. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo makes his way back to Erebor with Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutless chapter surprisingly

Cold gusts of wind sent shivers down his spine. He was constantly swatting bugs away, and the pony had it no better, flailing its tail back and forth to try and rid itself of blood suckers. The moon was high in the sky but they still had not stopped for rest. Bilbo’s back ached and his bottom sore from riding. The brothers felt the same, they rode up to their uncle and started prying about stopping for the night, and it wasn’t till Bilbo chimed in saying he too would like to rest, did Thorin finally sigh and instruct his guards to set up camp. 

Once again Bilbo Baggins found himself on a adventure led by Thorin Oakenshield. He followed his heart and it told him to stay by the dwarfs side. He left Bag End behind, a hole in the ground, to make a home in a mountain. Quite the exchange he thought. 

Bilbo shared a tent with the king- which was a much more extravagant way of sleeping the night compared to the cots they used the last time they made their way to Erebor- he felt uneasy as he lay next to the dwarf. As Thorin slept, he was wide awake, staring off into the darkness and contemplating his decision. He crept out of Thorin’s arms and sat just outside of the tent. He pulled out his pipe and lit up some Old Toby. It was calm as ever outside. Wind roared on occasion, the sound of crickets in the distance, he breathed in deep the fresh cool air.   
“Pass the pipe” A deep voice erupted, Thorin crawled from the tent and took a seat next to Bilbo.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” 

“Why are you still awake?” Thorin took a puff and eyed Bilbo down

“I have doubts. Doubts in you Thorin” Bilbo swallowed “will you simply toss me aside when you are done with me?”

Thorin looked shocked and he tensed up, jaw clenching. “I would never. Give me some time. I know i have hurt you and injured your trust, but i plan to earn it back.” Bilbo took the pipe and pinched some more pipe weed in. As he lit it Thorin’s eyes never left him. He became nervous and nearly dropped the match, burning his thumb in the process.   
Thorin took his thumb and pressed a gentle kiss to it, making Bilbo blush. Thorin’s words eased him, but did not put his heart to rest. 

As they made their way through Mirkwood, once again the brothers had disappeared. Thorin did not concern too much about it though. Certain Kili had simply gone to visit Tauriel.   
They set up camp far enough from the elves that they hopefully would not have to deal with them. 

“Why are you not angry with Kili?” Bilbo asked

“I know how he feels, being away from the one he loves” Thorin looked onward, he once again caused Bilbo to blush in embarrassment. The dwarf paid no regard to the guards surrounding him as he spoke. Whereas Bilbo felt their listening ears and it made him fluster. 

Arrows shot through the air and the guards were quick to action, Thorin stood in front of Bilbo and took out his sword. Bilbo drew out sting and held the grip in both hands, scoping the area around him. Men came running from the woods, swords drawn and attacked the dwarves. Thorin charged and defended his men with all his strength. Swinging his sword and slicing in powerful motions. A man ran at Bilbo, he hit Bilbo’s sword with his own, and the hobbit had to take steps backwards from the mans strength. He fought to his last might and finally prevailed when he rolled under the mans legs and sliced at him from behind. The man fell to the ground and Bilbo panted, then another two were on him. He felt he could not win a fight against them both but he tried nonetheless and was pushed back into the forest.  
A slice was made on his wrist and he could barely hold the sword to fight. He ran and took cover behind a tree. He could hear the mens footsteps as they broke branches searching for him. He gripped his sword but the pain caused him to wince and almost drop it. The men heard the sound and approached slowly, Bilbo had no choice. He slipped on the ring and disappeared into oblivion. One of the men circled the tree, standing less then a foot from him and scoping the area, Bilbo held his breath until the man finally gave up. He let out and panted heavily when they were far enough. He made his way back to the camp holding his wrist, blood gushing out. The men were hauling the dwarves along with them, Bilbo watched as Thorin fought them, then finally followed as they shackled his wrists, grunting and spitting at them. 

Bilbo followed them for hours, creeping in the cover of the trees, unneeded as he was invisible to their eyes. They arrived out of the woods near the outskirts of what used to be Laketown. 

The leader of the men was a grey haired, short one. He spoke to Thorin with hatred. “Your quest to reclaim the mountain destroyed our home. Your selfishness killed our people. Us as the survivors of Laketown bid you guilty, and sentence you to death.” The men laughed

Thorin fought his holders and stepped forward “Dale is reclaimed, there is no reason for you to wander aimlessly as i once did. You can make a new home-“ 

One of the men punched him in the stomach, causing him to nearly topple over. He quickly regained his composure and stood strong still. 

Bilbo watched as the dwarves were lined up and brought to a nearby tree, where a noose hung. He had no time, he must distract them now. Thorin was brought up to stand under and it was put around his neck.   
Bilbo took a rock and threw it at one of the mens heads. Then another, and another until they all had halted and were looking for the source. Bilbo took off the ring, running out from behind a tree across the grass. The men followed after him shouting and shooting arrows. 

Two men remained holding the dwarves. Bilbo put the ring back on and left the mob searching. He made his way back to Thorin and crept up to where their weapons lie and grabbed as many as he could carry. As he crept towards them he dropped a sheath, the men jumped at the sound and kicked the bucket holding Thorin. Bilbo removed the ring and pounced, he stabbed the first man who was in such shock at the sudden appearance he was able to take the advantage. As the second man ran at him he looked to Thorin who was holding the rope above his head keeping himself from choking. Thorin let one of his hands go as his face grew blue, and ushered Bilbo to hand him a sword. Thorin sliced the rope and dropped onto the ground, coughing and wheezing. Bilbo swung his sword at the man, dropping it as his wrist sent sharp pains. The dwarves now unguarded and only shackled by their wrists, grabbed swords from the ground and attacked the man. 

Thorin rose from the ground and took the keys off the dead mans belt, undoing his shackles and handing it to his guards. There was no time for thanks. The mob had returned and was running at the dwarves. Thorin took his sword in both hands and ran straight at them.

As the battle looked dim once again, out manned and exhausted, Kili erupted from the woods and slayed two in one swift strike. Tauriel stood on a rock shooting arrows at the men. Fili was quick behind them, overtaking the rest of the mob, they fought until none remained, the few men who survived ran back into the woods. 

...

Bilbo tended to Thorin’s wounded neck, bruised and bleeding from the noose that almost took his life. Thorin was quick to catch onto Bilbo’s wound despite his effort to hide it.   
Bilbo’s cut was deep and bled still, Thorin cleaned it well bringing water from the stream. He wrapped it in bandages, but they quickly turned red as they were secured.   
Thorin was distraught, Bilbo was sure of this. The men’s words half truths as they were, effected Thorin.   
Kili and Fili seemed to pay this no mind, perhaps they didn’t notice Bilbo began to think. 

He stalks the night with no intent, mind quiet in the darkness. His wrist throbs under the bandages but he tries to pay it no mind. He sends a ring into the air and as it dissipates, his thoughts wander. 

“Your mind still isn’t at rest” Thorin joins him

“I’m not quite sure whats bothering me, I just know something is.”

“Do you regret coming with me?”

“No, it’s not that.” Bilbo sighed “Every step we take closer to Erebor, i seem to have a feeling of dread grow more and more. Like something bad awaits me.” Bilbo looked at Thorin in the eyes, the look of concern most likely obvious as Thorin swallowed thickly.   
“What can i do to put your mind at ease?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Some more Old Toby would be a start” They shared a smile.

The morning drew closer and they still had not rested, instead speaking of what awaits them and telling more stories they have and have not heard before.   
As the sun rose they watched in silence, the rays sending warmth over their skin.   
Bilbo crawled back into the tent, now tired.   
“We will have to be on our way soon Bilbo”   
The hobbit hummed and pulled the covers over.

...

They arrived at Erebor after weeks of traveling. Bilbo’s things were brought to Thorin’s chambers, he had no chance to protest, and was unsure if he wanted to.   
He was welcomed back with open arms by the rest of Thorin’s company, receiving hug after hug. 

Bilbo made himself at home, taking a bath then readying himself for dinner. 

“Do you still feel uneasy?” Thorin asked

“Yes, i’m still not sure why”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s neck and hugged him tightly. “As i promised, i will no longer make decisions for you. You are free to do as you wish. I‘m happy you are here”.

As Thorin went to attend to his duties, Bilbo was left alone in his chambers. Or now, their chambers. The servants had set his furniture and belongings well, and Bilbo was quite content with the arrangement after sorting a few things here and there. He felt happy to be here, happy to be with Thorin. He felt like a groom to be, with a home being made before the marriage. 

However, there was still this feeling clawing at the back of his mind, and it would not go away. He smoked his pipe by the fire and pondered, trying to solve the puzzle in his mind. The final piece fell together and at once he realized, he felt betrayed. Thorin’s hiding something.


	4. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three conspirators begin to investigate Thorin. Looking to uncover the truth.

He knew from the moment the dwarf set foot in his home he was not the same. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on it at the time. Thorin was leaving things out, he lied about his reason for coming to the shire. Bilbo was not overly modest when he believed Thorin could’ve came to see him, but the truth of the matter is there was a different reason. One Bilbo would find out.  
Bilbo had barely been there a week before he’d had enough. Thorin was kind and attentive, but Bilbo knew there was a lie buried deep.   
The grand rooms with narrow walkways and giant statues filled the mountain. He had remembered almost every passage from his last stay here. Dwarves, cunning as they were, often kept secret or simply second smaller doors to rooms. Bilbo decided he would use this to his advantage.   
For three days he followed Thorin as he went about his days, with and without using the ring. He listened to conversations and watched meetings, but there was nothing unordinary. 

It was late but Bilbo still toured the halls, his thoughts elsewhere. It wasn’t until he stumbled upon Thorin talking to another dwarf did he snap out of his head. He hid behind the wall and listened as they spoke

“You will deliver this to the men who await you in Dale, my instructions are as follow..”   
He stayed in the shadows as the guard walked past him, holding a bag of what seemed to be coins. Thorin turned and went the other way. 

“Even if he were to give gold to Dale, why would he keep it a secret?” Kili lounged on the sofa eating a biscuit.

“That’s my thought exactly!” Bilbo huffed, plopping down next to him. “He is hiding something im certain!”

Kili and Fili looked at eachother, they saw the drive in Bilbo’s eyes, something they rarely saw outside of combat or life and death situations. 

Fili leaned closer “So you don’t think he came to the Shire just for us you said?”

After hearing Bilbo’s words the brothers were too concerned, they trusted the hobbit and knew if anyone could see through Thorin it was him. They all decided to try and uncover Thorin’s secret together. Bilbo was just thankful not to have to go against Thorin alone. 

Bilbo started a new garden outside the mountain, he brought his plants from the Shire wrapped carefully, and began replanting them as soon as the sun hit the sky. His brow sweat and by noon he was ready to call it quits. He made his way back to his chamber and was surprised to see Thorin there.   
“Don’t you have kingly duties to be attending to” Bilbo wiped his forehead with a towel.

Thorin hummed and continued studying an object brought from bag end.

“I’d like to speak with you” He approached

“Of course” 

“You have been, off ever since we got here. Are you alright?” Thorin had a look of concern on his face that tugged at Bilbo’s heart

“Y-yes of course”   
Thorin didn’t seem convinced. He sighed and leaned back against the back of the sofa, crossing his arms.

Bilbo watched the dwarf and felt at a loss. He could not stay angry, at least not when face to face with Thorin like this. There was an aura of this dwarf that gave him comfort and called him in for more, and he didn’t wish to fight it. Perhaps tomorrow the world would collapse around him, but today he would be with who he loves.   
“Join me for some pipeweed”

Thorin laid in bed, now down to his most comfortable layer of clothes, puffing his pipe. Bilbo sat cross legged next to him, watching the dwarf who was lounged so carelessly and smiled as they spoke and enjoyed eachothers company. Bilbos heart felt warm once again, he could laugh and be at rest once more. As the smoke thickened around them, he lost his worries. Pushing them to side for more pleasant feelings. Bilbo put down his pipe and crawled over to Thorin, and placed a kiss on his lips. He realized it had been some days since they shared one, it felt that way as well. The sudden brush of the dwarfs skin was enough to make him lose all his regard, turning the kiss passionate and hungering for more. Thorin returned it swiftly, grabbing at Bilbo’s clothes and nearly tearing them off. Bilbo kissed down the dwarfs neck, then down his chest, licking his nipple lightly before continuing kissing downward. He pulled off the dwarfs trousers leaving him bare, grabbing hold of his erection. He licked up the shaft slowly before taking it in his mouth. Thorin groaned and pet the hobbits hair in approval. Bilbo sent the dwarf into a spiral, he was thrusting up into his mouth and groaning the hobbits name. He could take no more. He flipped Bilbo onto the bed, stealing a passionate kiss. He moved away to grab a vial to which Bilbo raised a brow, it all became clear as Thorin pressed one of his fingers to the hobbits entrance. Bilbo instinctively wiggled away from it, but Thorin reassured him and kissed his cheek softly. Despite the oil, it was a fight to get inside. The first finger was a feeling Bilbo had never felt, a mix of pain and curious sensation. He winced as it was slowly dragged out and moaned when it was pushed back in. Another finger was added and it was too much, he was overcome with pleasure. Thorin could tell and took the hobbits prick in his free hand stroking him fast. The hobbit came arching his back and pushing down into Thorin’s fingers, begging for more. 

..

“Bilbo! Wake up” Kili pushed on Bilbo side  
Bilbo stirred and whined pulling the covers over 

“Thorin’s meeting with the men again!” 

The three ran through the hallways until they reached the room Thorin was in, they crept in the shadows and watched as he handed the men bags of riches.

The brothers watched in awe as Balin walked the men out. Holding their breaths as not to be heard.

“Who is this i cannot see, a pair of eyes stalking me” Thorin spoke “Out of the shadows.”

The three swallowed thickly and walked forward. Thorin sighed and ushered the brothers to leave, they open their mouths to protest but a glare from their uncle stopped them. As the doors closed Bilbo felt fear overtake him, he was embarrassed for having been sneaking around but also feared the consequences of his actions. 

Thorin approached slowly “Do you not trust me Bilbo?” 

“You are hiding things”

“Because i must. I did not wish you to see this. Return to our chambers and forget about it.” A command

“I will not Thorin! You will tell me what’s going on!” Bilbo huffed, anger spilling into his stomach

“Go!” Thorin snarled 

Bilbo shuddered, and shared Thorin’s glare. Bilbo turned and walked out.

...

“We will go to Dale and try to find out what’s going on” Fili and Kili stood in the hallway and assured Bilbo

“Perhaps i should come with you two” 

“It’s best you stay here, watch Thorin and try and see if you can find out anything else” Fili refuted  
Bilbo nodded and made his way to his chamber, following Thorin’s instructions in a rage. 

The moon was high in the sky and Erebor cast a shadow over Dale. Kili and Fili stalked the men back, and crept in the shadows as they met up with others. The riches were handed off to other men, none of importance that Fili knew of. It was odd, if it were for Dale, it would go to the King first, and there would be no need for the secrecy; meetings in the dead of night. The men laughed and split it among eachother, taking bags for themselves and going their separate ways.   
The brothers followed what seemed to be the leader of the men back to his home, and watched for hours for any activity, anything that could reveal to them what was going on. The sun began to rise and they could barely keep their eyes open. Nothing occurred. They toured the city until the sun was high in the sky and the people were crowding the streets. 

Bilbo could get no rest, perplexed by the situation at hand he paced the room for hours on end. Finally as the mountain awoke, he sat and fired up his pipe. He snuggled up on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around himself, taking long puffs everytime the stress overcame him. 

Thorin looked exhausted, but he still stood strong, striding into the room and paying no mind to the furious hobbit who glared at him.   
Thorin bathed and readied himself for another day. He went to exit but instead sighed, and approached the hobbit. 

“I am sorry for snapping at you” Thorin spoke softly

“You should be” Bilbo stared straight puffing his pipe.

Thorin sat next to him “I did not want you to become involved in this, but i owe you an explanation.” he rubbed his eyes “I did not tell you the whole truth of why i sent you away. I am proud to have reclaimed my home, but i am aware of the price others paid because of my quest. Because of this I am happy to help Dale.” Bilbo raised a brow  
“But it has gone too far i see now.”

The king of Dale was kind and generous, and took the gifts from Thorin with humility. He did not know nor question the King under the mountains reasoning for lavashing dale in so many ways. There were those who did however, and made it clear that he must continue to do so. Most Men from laketown were settled into their new home, happy in their new lives and who appreciated the help given by the dwarves. There were also others, who were filled with hatred and remorse, and they directed it at Thorin.   
After all, Thorin was the one who led the company that awoke the dragon, causing the destruction of laketown. The dwarf king was fine with helping the men with repairs, food and whatever else they needed. But to those men who lingered in the shadows, it was not enough. They demanded more from him, or he would pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	5. All the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reveals to Bilbo why he lied

Thorin had no choice, he could not watch the hobbit every minute of the day, nor would guards be completely full proof. An arrow could not be so quickly evaded and it would be all it would take to kill the hobbit. These men watched Thorin as he grew closer to Bilbo, and used this to their advantage. While they were there meeting for trades they instead turned their attention to blackmailing Thorin: Gold and jewels, or the hobbits life. 

Before Bilbo had left, Thorin was happy. His relationship with Bilbo was growing, and he felt his love as well.  
Thorin was sitting in a meeting with men and dwarves, Bilbo by his side as he often was then. As it came to a close, and everyone dispersed, two men stayed asking to speak with Thorin alone.

“We ask that you, the destroyer of Laketown, pay for your damage.” Their leader spoke and Thorin cocked a brow

“I have been helping in every way, what exactly do you expect of me?” Thorin countered

“You will lavash our group of men in riches, or your Hobbit will die” The men stood with confidence, looking down at the seated dwarf king.  
Thorin was not shaken. He laughed in the mens faces and ordered them out of the mountain with the guards to escort, and thought nothing more of it.

Bilbo had been walking through the market in the interior of the mountain after a long meeting. It became crowded and he was being pushed here and there. A man walking with guards smiled down at him as he walked past, confusing Bilbo. The mans eyes were dark and piercing, Bilbo swallowed thickly and felt a shudder come over himself. A sharp pain to his hand and he quickly drew it in, seeing the blood trickling down from a deep cut. He look back and saw the man haltering his knife and continuing onward. 

Bilbo sat in his chambers when Thorin joined him for supper. He had barely sat down before Thorin noticed the wrapping on the hobbits hand, as he reached out to place their dishes.  
He undid the bandages and cringed at the sight. Thorin stood, leaving to quickly return bringing back medicines, he began treating his wound. 

Thorin wrapped the hobbits hand “Where did you get this” 

Bilbo did not want to worry the dwarf, he swallowed thickly “I believe i cut myself while walking through the market. I had my hand out, simple accident i suppose.” Bilbo smiled

..

“Did you receive our gift?” The man smiled, taking a seat next to the king

Thorin rose angered, “Who let you back into this mountain?!” He was close to storming out when he realized what they meant. They had harmed the hobbit to prove their point. Anger encompassed the dwarf. He drew his sword and held it at the mans neck.  
“You will leave him be.” Thorin spoke slowly and commanding, filled with rage.

“We are not the only ones in our company, you may kill us, but that will simply doom your hobbit.”

Thorin did not give in so easily, he posted guards around the clock to Bilbo’s quarters and had others always watching him from afar. He simply told the hobbit there were distant visitors in the mountain and he was giving everyone extra security. Bilbo thought nothing of it, trusting Thorin’s words.

Bilbo was escorted by 5 guards to Dale one afternoon. The hobbit huffed the whole time to Bofur about how the guards were not needed. They smiled and enjoyed the rare day when the sun was peeking through the clouds in this harsh winter.  
Bilbo was strolling the streets, when a man grabbed him, knocking him unconscious.

Bofur and the guards searched till sundown until they found him passed out in an alley. They arrived back at Erebor just as the moon began to rise.  
Bilbo did not remember a thing, he was laughing with Bofur one moment, the next he was waking up in bed back in the mountain.  
Thorin was furious, but he knew he had no choice. If he were to protect the hobbit he could not stay here. Even within the mountains, with all the people who come and go, there is no full proof way to keep the hobbit safe. Thorin sent him back to the shire hoping he would be out of the mens reach.

Thorin was full of despair after Bilbo left. He became short tempered. Quick to snap and never lingering. As time went on it became worse. Thorin’s chest felt hollow, his mind in knots. He was glad to know the hobbit was safe, but it was short lived. After five months, his nephews devised a plan and set out to the shire. 

Thorin did what he could to protect the hobbit. Paying the men sums of treasure to ensure the hobbits safety still. However, despite everything, it was not enough. The men wanted more. Their greed was great and growing, they gave details of the shire, disclosing they knew where the hobbit was.  
His next meeting with the men did not go well, Thorin fought back and demanded they leave the hobbit be, and that he would not be increasing their payments. The leader simply approached, smiling. He bowed and looked deep into the kings eyes before proclaiming “Then so the hobbit shall die”.

Knowing they would strike soon, Thorin rode without rest to the shire, and was filled with relief to find the hobbit safe and sound. Everything in him told him to keep the hobbit at his side, and he denied it once thinking it was for the best. Now, the men know where Bilbo lives, and he had no one protecting him, Thorin would have to bring him back to Erebor, at least there he could try to protect him the best he could. This quest to protect him became more than simply because of his love for Bilbo; Bilbo gave Thorin so much, he owed it to him to protect him no matter the cost. When Bilbo agreed to return Thorin let out a sigh of relief, but he knew it was not over.  
He continued his payments to the men, often increasing in sum, to keep Bilbo safe. He tried his best to keep Bilbo happy in Erebor, but Thorin had the weight of this pushing down on him, and he knew he could not hide this forever. 

“You could see through the lies i see” Thorin spoke “I simply am trying to protect you. I am clouded by memories of the past, and I am aware it was my actions that drove these men to this. I despise them but i did not blame them for their actions. Not until their greed overtook, now they are ever asking for more.”

Bilbo was in awe, and slightly embarrassed to have doubted Thorin. Of course he did lie, but he did not betray this hobbit as he thought.  
“This can’t go on Thorin” The dwarf nodded pondering his next move. 

“I must ask something of you. It will put an end to this if we succeed but it is dangerous.”

Bilbo nodded, he felt ready for whatever awaited him. Though he was just a hobbit from the shire he had survived and conquered much. He could surely do this as well. 

...

They smoked their pipes together, cuddled up on the sofa. Bilbo was flustered, he felt like he had wronged Thorin, and yet the dwarf said nothing of it. He looked up and gazed at Thorin’s face, he was so handsome and strong, much different than Bilbo. Even after all they had been through Bilbo couldn’t help but be slightly intimidated by Thorin. He was the sculpture of a king come to life, and perfect in every way to this hobbits eyes. It has been so little time they have been together again, yet he couldn’t imagine being apart, or how he’d survived it before. Even when he thought he was being deceived by him, he was still more content here with Thorin than alone at the shire.  
The fire flickered and sent ash into the air. The crackles were loud in the silent room. However, Bilbo was deaf to this, all he could hear was his own heart beating hard in his chest, and he was completely entranced by the feeling of the dwarf breathing next to him. 

“Do you believe we get what we deserve, Thorin?” 

He sat silent for a moment “I believe every action has it’s price, and the wicked get what’s coming to them.” 

Hardly an answer Bilbo thought “I’m just not certain what i did to deserve your- your admiration” Bilbo blushed

Thorin took a long puff from his pipe and smiled “My admiration? Is that what you call it?” He laughed

Bilbo got a disgruntled look on his face, making Thorin smile once more. “You have more than my admiration dear hobbit, it’s not just anyone i’d go to the extents i do for you.”

“I never asked you to!” Bilbo blurted, throwing his hands out.  
Thorin grinned down at the hobbit, and placed a kiss on his head. Bilbo looked up at him, still pouting.  
Bilbo leaned in and pressed their kips together, slowly turning it into a more passionate kiss.  
Bilbo was hypnotized by the taste of Thorin’s lips. His smell sent a sensation up his body making Bilbo weak to his knees. Nothing ran through his head, Bilbo simply craved more. Life ran through his dark hair, passing through to Bilbo as it brushed against him. Thorin took Bilbo to the bed and laid him down. He stripped the hobbit before slowly undoing his own clothes, seducing the hobbit all the more. As Thorin crawled over him his piercing blue eyes never wavered from Bilbo’s. Bilbo was overcome with desire, a burning addiction to the dwarf sending him forward to pull Thorin down. Their kisses were rough and hands traced up and down. As Thorin moved his mouth to Bilbo’s neck the hobbit moaned in appreciation, digging nails into the dwarfs back.  
The vial was plucked from the nightstand and Bilbo readied himself. He turned onto his stomach and spread his legs. Lust clouded his mind and he did not have an ounce of humility left, he simply needed more. Thorin sat in awe for a moment, before he placed light kisses to the hobbits buttocks and slowly pressed his fingers in. Bilbo arched his back, he winced at the sensation but held his ground. Once he was well and slick, he had enough.  
“Now Thorin” He cried out  
Thorin hovered over him on all fours, before dropping his knees and pressing his cock to Bilbo’s ass. It was difficult to enter, tight and gripping. Thorin pushed in to the base, letting Bilbo adjust to the feeling. Bilbo was in ruins, never had he had such a feeling before, it was massive inside him and made his body beg to be destroyed. When Thorin remained still, Bilbo perched up onto his elbows and began moving upwards, before pushing back down. They moaned in unison, and Thorin set a steady pace. It was only a few thrusts in and Bilbo could already feel himself coming undone like a virgin. This was a completely new feeling to him, having Thorin’s cock sliding against and hitting his sweet spot. Bilbo pushed his ass up into Thorin’s hips and cried out as he came, his body tensing while skin was slamming skin. Thorin tried to pull out, but Bilbo stopped him, “Finish-“ He breathed out  
Thorin grinned and kissed the back of Bilbo’s neck before setting a rough pace, and cumming inside the hobbit.  
Thorin’s cock slipped out and he toppled to the side. They heaved for a while afterward, hearts racing and slowly coming down.  
Bilbo turned over in the bed and caressed Thorin’s cheek, pulling his face in for a kiss. 

“Well-That was- yes” Bilbo stuttered, 

Thorin chuckled “Mm, agreed”

“Some pipeweed then?”

...

“Okay but what exactly is the plan then?” Fili pried

“I don’t know yet, but Thorin will tell me soon” Bilbo poured the brothers some ale before joining them at the table

“Can we help?” Kili seemed almost too excited and Bilbo rolled his eyes

“I don’t know!” Bilbo huffed. He felt as though things were coming together, he was warm and happy. However Thorin and Bilbo were still stricken under these circumstances. Bilbo did not fear when he stood by Thorin, but right now, floating out of his chair and high into the sky, a pit formed in his stomach. He took a big gulp of his ale, fear setting in, for what must he do next?


End file.
